Serewing with life
by Takeru
Summary: Kari get pregnant because of Davis or someone else? Want something changed review
1. Kari is pregnant

All of you that hates Davis please leave this story it Kari get marry with Davis also contains violence like Takeru beating the crap out of Davis with a baseball bat! The reason Davis marrys Kari I am not telling so you will read it.  
Also if I get enough flames I will change it to a Takari from horrible Dakari! So read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon or anything else in this story so lawyers please shut up!  
All digi-destined are 15 ok!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hi, Yolei what are you doing?" Takeru asked walk over across the street.  
"Hey, T.K, Ken Cody and I are just typing up a new program to enter the digital-world want to help?""Sure!" Takeru said as he took out his laptop and connect a wire into his computer then he connect the other end of the wire into Yolei's computer and started typing "Yolei, where is Kari and Davis?" Takeru asked " I don't know we haven't seen them since this morning." Yolei reply them she enter and took outher d-3 and said digi-port open the port open and the computer said "digi-port opened." "FINAL!" Ken shouted "We got the digi-port open we can go see wormmon and the rest of the digimon!" "Wait, how about tomorrow with the rest of the gang. I am pretty tired after my basketball practice." Takeru said "T.K right we should go home we have been type for hours and the gangs are not here." "yeah,bye!" Ken said as they all took different ways to go back to there home.  
  
Later that night   
  
"RinggggRinggggg" telephone ring "Hello?" Takeru asked "Hey, T.K did you see Kari or Davis today?" Tai asked " Only at school then I didn't see her or him after school." Takeru replied "Thanks,T.K." Tai said as he heng up the phone. " Where could she be?" Tai question himself  
  
The next day  
"Hey guys did you see Kari yesterday?" Takeru asked "Only at school." They all replied Takeru look around and saw Kari only very sleepily he went up to her and asked " Kari where were you yesterday you had Tai and me very worried?" Takeru said " No nothing I just went out with my friends to a night party until 3AM in the morning." Kari told Takeru "But you never go those partys-!" Takeru said as she stop him "TAKERU TAKAISHI YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER YOU DON'T ASKED THOSE QUESTION ABOUT ME THEY ARE PERSONAL!" Kari shouted at the top of her lungs Takeru turn and walked away from the girl leaves the girl watching him Ken said "Don't worried she maybe was high on caffeine or something like that." "She didn't have too be that mean to me I am her friend but something is weird Kari never go to those night partys until 3AM in the morning something is not right." Takeru said  
  
  
Three hours later   
  
"Kari get those legs moving you never this slow come on!" The teacher said   
What is wrong with Kari. Takeru thought   
  
Later that day "Hello, Kari you ready to go into the digital world?" Takeru asked "Yeah, I will be there in a few minutes." Kari said "Ok, bye." Takeru said as he hung up.  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Digi-port open!" Yolei shouted then on the computer a gate open and pulled all the D-3 digi-destineds in to the digital world "Patamon!" Takeru said as he pick them up Patamon Suddenly Kari started vomiting all over the place "Kari, what is wrong?" Gotomon asked then Takeru pull Kari which was still vomiting beside the t.v. then Ken said digi-port open and the digi-port pulled all three of them into the t.v screen.  
  
Back in the real world   
  
"Quick get in the car!" Takeru said who was trying to get all the vomit off of him which Kari was still vomiting in to the streets. When they got there they scaning her body after they gave her some drugs. "Mr. Takaishi, is this your wife or girlfriend?" The doctor said "We are just friends. Why?" Takeru told the doctor "What do you do after school go home." Takeru said with a bit of shock "Well the truth is Ms.Kamiya is pregnant with a baby of 1 month old." "WHAT THE HELL!" Takeru shouted at the doctor "You must be lying you have to be lying." "Mr.Takaishi we check three times and the conclusion is Ms. Kamiya is pregnant with a baby." The doctor said then Ken and Takeru fainted in shock.  
  
  
What will Takeru do when he find out that the baby belongs to Davis DNA? I don't kill him?   
  
End of chapter 1   



	2. Davis's beating

Disclaimer: I don't owe digimon or anything else I use in this story ok!  
  
"Takeru, where are going?" Ken asked as he woke up and got out of his hospital bed and ran up to Takeru "Takeru where are you going?" Ken asked "To buy a baseball bat that's what." Takeru said "You never play baseball?" Ken said "I don't play baseball I play basketball.Ok!"   
  
Takeru said as he went into a store and came out holding a huge baseball bat "300cms long, 50 inches wide and weights 10kg." Takeru said as went back into the hospital with Ken behind him then Takeru went to a computer and took his D-3 when no one saw and went into the digital world. As for Ken he stay in the real world watch Kari so she won't get hurt.   
  
  
  
In the Digitalworld  
  
"DAVIS! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Takeru shouted as he put the baseball bat behind his back and ran toward Davis "What! Pk!" Davis said then boom! Davis got a black eye "What was that for?" Davis shouted Takeru didn't replied and just coutinue hitting him with the baseball bat until Davis face looks like a very fat pig. Then Takeru turn his back on Davis then he look at Davis and kick him in the face and said "The price is wrong bastard!" Then Takeru walked away and brought the monitor in front of Davis and told the others to follow him.  
  
Real world  
  
"We got him. The got guy doc." Takeru said as he kick in Davis the doctor scan Davis DNA. "Yeah it is him it is in his blood. Ms.Kamiya will remain here." The doctor said  
  
Six hours later   
  
"T.K! Good stuff. So is it a boy or a girl?"Tai asked as Takeru walk in to Mrs.Kamiya's Apartment pulling Davis in and behind Davis was the rest of the digi-destined "What are you talking about?"   
  
Takeru asked "You had it with my sister right cause than is what the doctor said when he called" Matt told Takeru "Takeru Takaishi, I want the truth!"Ms.Takaishi shouted at Takeru   
  
  
  
  
"It was Davis they check his DNA." Takeru said then everyone started talking Tai and Matt agreed to beat the shit out of Davis for getting Kari pregnant and Mrs.Kamiya was talking about something else Ms.Takaishi after Matt, Tai and Takeru pulled Davis out the back door and started punching him "You bastard you had it with my little bro girl friend!" Matt shouted as he kick davis in the balls and punch him in the nose then Tai started punching Davis face rapidly   
  
  
  
  
" You piece of kuso!" Tai said then Takeru slam Davis with the baseball bat he brought and it broke in half on Davis's head "God damn you!" Takeru said as he headbutt Davis then he lift up his hand and was prepare to give Davis the final blow but miss and hit the wall instead and the wall cracked. "Kari knows how to pick her dates but not husband. Davis is a idiot who would like him?" Tai said   
  
  
"Kari will." Mrs.Kamiya said as she came out the back door "Kari has to marry Davis. She is pregnant with a baby what can we do. As much as I want you to kill Davis he has to get ready to marry Kari so don't ruin his face before the wedding.Ruin it after." Mrs.Kamiya said with a smile on her face "But Davis wants to marry Kari!" Takeru protested "I know but who would marry Kari now that she is pregnant?" Mrs.Kamiya asked "I would even she is pregnant." Takeru said looking at the floor "That is very kind of you Takeru I am sure Davis wouldn't do that but he has to pay for what he did. Too but the kid belong to Davis if it was you we would trust you a lot more when the doctor called I was shock so I called your mom she rushed over here very angry asking is it true I told her yes. But everyone thought the baby was yours but it was Davis's baby."   
  
Mrs.Kamiya Takeru pick up a brick and was about to kill Davis who was on the floor "You bastard!" Takeru said as he threw the brick down but Mrs.Kamiya stop him "I want to do this." Mrs.Kamiya as she pick the brick and slam it on Davis head and the brick broke in half then Davis woke up "What happen?" He said as he as he got up. "You did it with my sister and after the wedding you are going to pay." Tai said "Who's wedding? Better not be you Pk!" Davis said raising his fist then Takeru lung toward Davis but Mrs.Kamiya was faster and punch Davis right into the wall and knock him out. When he fell on the ground the wall had two holes. "Matt, Tai bring this jackass in and Tai get Takeru and Matt a drink." Mrs.Kamiya said as she walk into her apartment as Tai and Matt kick Davis into the apartment as Takeru sat on the couch and pick up a book and started reading it as Tai put down a drink for Takeru.   
  
  
End of chapter2 what is Takeru reading and what will he find out from the book about Kari? I don't know?   



	3. Kari gets married

  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything else I use in this story! Ok?  
  
  
This is my 150 entry to my diary and I am so happy also sad I like Takeru but I don't know does he likes me. Today Takeru walk with me to school I was so happy just to see him but the bad part was that Takeru is now a very talented basketball player and all these people crowd around him even during lunch. I was going to sit with Takeru for lunch I couldn't from all the basketball fans that wanted his autograph. That was the sad part I wasn't very happy cause of that. Well I maybe will write again next week. Kari. Takeru readed in his mind. He continued reading until he got to a part he was shocked today I was so happy I found out who Takeru actually like. Me! "wow." Takeru said as he frowned as he continue to read on. This my 500 entry I found out I am pregnant I was shocked as can be. That is why the next day I pretend to cut Takeru and Davis arm to get a blood sample. But when I went to the hospital they check the blood type and they took me it was Davis and my baby. I was so scared that Takeru would hate me, Tai and my friend would be my friends if they found out, my family wouldn't care about me and also alone me and Davis together it would be scary. Only with Davis. That was why Monday I was ignoring Takeru and not Davis.  
  
Then the door opened and Kari walked in then Takeru ran up to her and said "Kari I need to talk-." "Slap" "Don't you dare hurt Davis." Kari said as she went into her room and Takeru headed for the door holding Kari's dairy in his hand. He look behind "Goodbye." He mumbled as he ran out the door crying. "Takeru I am so sorry." Kari shouted   
  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
"Takeru get up quickly!" Ms. Takaishi shouted as she ran in her son's bedroom all dressed "Why?" Takeru said all weak "Kari's wedding!" Ms. Takaishi shouted "They got the church today! They were planing it since yesterday!" "Oh god!" Takeru said as he jumped out of bed on put on his tuxedo and put on his bucket hat then he ran to his mom's car and jumped in holding Kari's dairy.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Takeru and his mother walk into church and sat down on the seats and then look at Davis "You are dead if anything happens to Kari." Takeru muttered as Kari walked in holding flowers and behind her was Sora and Mimi throwing flowers. "Damn I hate this job!" Sora said as she threw a flower at Matt. He bushed it off his face. "Do you Davis Motomiya take Kari Kamiya as your wedded wife." The priest asked Davis "Yes I do." Davis answered "Kari Kamiya do you take Davis Motomiya as your awfully wedded husband." The priest asked "YES! I DO!" Kari shouted "Now I pronunce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The priest said as Davis lean over to kiss Kari then he said "Wait one thing I man always the man of the house, I always get all the money, I am always the one that talks and-." Davis said then boom a guitar smash over Davis's head "Shut up! Davis!" Takeru shouted as he pulled the guitar off his head and Matt look and said "Wow nice hole." "What the fuck get out of my wedding you jackass!" Davis screamed "Make me!" Takeru shouted back "Tai!" Davis siad "Actually Davis I am not your worker and I think everyone wants a piece of you after what you just said." Tai said  
  
Minutes later  
  
"Hello?" A doctor said as he ran in the church "Yes?" The priest said as he stop hit Davis with the bible "Mr.Takaishi?" The doctor asked "Yeah?" Takeru asked   
  
Minutes later  
"We made a mistake Mr. Takaishi the baby is yours." The doctor said "What?" Takeru said as Kari faints. Then the doctor ran to her side and said "She is ok." "Yes! NOT DAVIS!" Matt and Tai said jumping up and down "Wait well Kari hate me?" Takeru said as he look at Tai  
  
End of chapter 3 hehe ^_^ No flames got it I have over twenty good and bad but still... I am a TAKARI WRITER!  



End file.
